The Attic of Magical Wonders
by Meepster08
Summary: "An innocent adventure of his manages to shift the lives of two Gorillaz into unexplored, taboo territories and the other two are left decisively confused." Rated T for... Murdoc. Either a 2 or 3shot, not sure yet. MurdocxNoodle. R&R!


The Attic of Magical Wonders

**AN: Hello, dearest readers. I suddenly got this idea to write this 2/3shot while eating half hour old Kimchi flavored Ramen (Delish). This idea was hilarious to me, so I just HAD to write it. In case you're wondering how I did 2D's accent, I will be honest… I used a Cockney Translator. LOL. I can't do accents very well, and I wanted to do 2D justice. Also, for those reading Drowning in the Air: I'm sorry it's taking so long :C. I suppose it's been on a hiatus of sorts…. But I'll really try and get around to it! This piece was mostly written so it could get me back into writing (and to amuse myself, hehe). Warning: It'll have Murdoc/Noodle later on. (But that doesn't mean leave this very moment just because you don't like the pairing ****!) As always, R&R, criticism is ALWAYS welcome, and I love you all ^_^!

* * *

**

It happened to be an abnormally dull morning at Kong Studios when 2D decided to create havoc in the building. Not that he meant to, of course. But whatever 2D could get his hands on, it always unraveled into something chaotic before he could even blink, it seems. An innocent adventure of his manages to shift the lives of two Gorillaz into unexplored, taboo territories and the other two are left decisively confused.

…I'm assuming you want to know what happened. Well, the way one usually goes about this would be to read the story. Mind boggling, hmmm? If you MUST know what happened, then I suppose I can tell you. Now… It went something like this:

2D was laying flat on his mattress, staring up at the bland ceiling, waiting for his meds to start working away at his ferocious migraine. It had been at least half an hour and only the smallest edges of it had ebbed away. Even more than the migraine, though, it was the boredom that was killing him.

"Ugh... the bloomin' meds aint kickin' in anytime soon, and I'm Uncle Dick of just sittin' 'ere, twiddlin' me thumbs. Aint there summit ter do 'round 'ere? You'd fin' we'd be able ter amuse ourselves, considerin' 'a loony we 're. Yet there aint a single blimey fin' ter do!" He wailed to no one in particular. His ink black eyes continually scanned the ceiling, in search of something, _anything_ to amuse himself.

To his knowledge, it was just the roof above his ceiling. What if there was something else, containing lost treasures and secrets unbeknownst to the band…?

_That's it! There 'as ter be sum attic or summit. That rat-freak Murdoc thought of everythin' when 'e was designin' the bloody Drum... but where'd the bleedin' entrance be? _He thought curiously. With this thought in mind, he set off to go find the entrance to the supposed attic.

He searched high low in the house; in the living room, the movie theater and even the car park. Yet, he simply couldn't find a single attic-like door in the whole building! For hours, he continually scanned the all-too familiar halls of Kong, but Lady Luck was not in his favor today. Distraught by the repeated disappointments, he finally resigned his search to "visit" the bathroom. Vaguely glancing at the filthy walls and smudged mirrors, he walked into Stall 3 and let his mind wander.

_'ehe, this stall 'olds a Hoppin' Pot of memories, doesn't it? Paula was just a 'oe in the end, it seems... I'm almost glad Murdoc- wait, wot the Gypsy Nell is that? _2D thought quite suddenly. He had noticed a faded trap door of sorts right above him, aching to be opened.

"Na... let's see what's up 'ere, shall we?" 2D said with a childish grin. His adventure just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

Covered head to toe in dust and coughing his lungs out, 2D had finally stumbled upon something interesting. It was a large, cardboard box sitting in the corner of the attic. On it's side spelled "RUSSELL" in Sharpie'd large letters.

"Wait... this kind of looks likes Del's hand writin'. Oh me god...! Russ is garn ter be jumpin' off the walls when I brin' this ter 'im!" 2D shouted excitedly. He put his arms around the huge box and tried to lift, but it only was lifted a couple of centimeters before he had to drop it, his breathe puffing.

"Woah! this fin' is bloomin 'eavy...! Maybe Russ should just brin' this dahn 'imself..." 2D muttered quietly. Still, he tried one more time and managed to steady his grip on the thing. With trembling limbs, he managed to slowly walk down the pull-down ladder and carefully set it down.

_Phew! I just 'ave... abaht a dozen more 'allways ter go. _2D thought with a twist in his stomach. He gave the box one final glance before he decided to call in the big guns.

"Ruuuuuss! can ya 'elp me wif a package of yours? I fin' you'll wanna see it...!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. A few moments later, he got a response.

"What package ya talking 'bout, D. It's Sunday! The mail don't run on Sundays!" Russell yelled from what sounded like the kitchen.

"Just wait an' see for yourself!" 2D hollered back. There was silence for a moment. Finally, he caught the sounds of Russell's grumblings and him crashing through rooms toward 2D. 2D wasn't too worried, predicting seeing Del's gift to Russ would lift his sour mood quite nicely.

"It's nickle and dime ter 'ave sum fun 'round 'ere..." 2D smirked.


End file.
